narutos wierd new life
by rai-inu
Summary: basically its time travel and yes it will be naruhina its just gonna be hard fitting hinata in there anyway my first story so don't blame me for every screw up. Hiatus because i dont have anymore ideas and i need more ideas and motivation
1. chapter 1 the beginning of a wierd life

Our story starts in a place called konohagakure no sato were sun is always (almost always) shines, birds sing and it's peaceful. We'll focus on a girl called Kushina Uzumaki she's currently 7 years old, (I don't know how old she was when she started the academy so don't criticize me for not knowing) has long red/crimson hair, wears black pants, and a red long sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Right now she's on her way for her first day at konoha's ninja academy.

'oooh I'm so nervous ok first of I just need to calm down breath in breath out.' were her thoughts until they were interrupted from tripping over a rock and landing face first in a puddle (because she had her eyes closed) when she got up all she heard was the jonin who was guiding her to the academy laughing.

"Hey kid maybe you should watch where your going next time next time." said the jonin before bursting out laughing again.

'What a jerk! I wish I could just punch him in the face!' she thought with a scowl on her face and That's just what she did while walking up to him BAM.

"OW!" he grunted "Oi what was that for!" he said his check to ease the pain while glaring at her.

"That was for laughing at me, and my names Kushina not kid." said Kushina while trying to level the jonins glare (keyword trying).

Oh I am so sorry Kushina-hime I will never do that again." said the jonin in a sarcastic manner while smirking smugly.

"Call me that again." she said in a low and threatening voice while leaving the or else hanging.

The jonins smirk got more smug ( if that's possible) said "Kushina hi-aagh." he never got to finish his sentence because  
Kushina kicked him in the crutch then laughed at the jonin while he crumbled to his knees while groaning in pain" itai itai what was that for" he said in an annoyed and pain filled voice.

"Because you called me a hime and I don't like being called a hime, now come on before you make me late." she said in an equally annoyed voice. Ten minutes later we find them right outside kushinas classroom at the academy.

"well then hurry up and get in there." after the jonin said that he walked of.

'Ok Kushina just calm down walk in there introduce yourself then sit down' were the crimson haired girls thoughts,( I don't care what you people say cuz as far as I'm concerned her hair is crimson) unfortunately for her it was harder than it sounds because of how nervous she was. So after gathering enough courage she knocked on the door and waited though she didn't have to wait long because not 5 seconds after knocking did the chunin that was teaching the class opened the door and motioned for her to come in.

"Now class settle down." After waiting for the class to settle down ( or shut up and sit still which ever way) he continued" we have a new student today so please be nice to her." after the chunin( who is teaching the class and no I will not be naming people who are not important) said that he asked Kushina to introduce herself.

'Ok now just like I said( or thought ) before calm down and get this over with. Kuso I can't calm down I'm to nervous.'( I mean come on you were all nervous on your first day to school weren't you) was the crimson haired girls thoughts " um m-my name is k-ku-Kushina u-uzu-Uzumaki." and with burst of courage and adrenaline( that she randomly pulled out of no where) she yelled out" I'M GOING TO BE THE FIRST FEMALE HOKAGE" then the entire room went quite a couple of seconds past and then the room burst out laughing.

" You be hokage like that would ever happen especially since you're a girl." said some arrogant jerk ass

" Yeah and also because your face looks like a tomato and your hair just makes it that much more realistic." said some random which bought out more laughs from people then the class started chanting.

"tomato face tomato face tomato face."

While the class was laughing and chanting they failed to notice that Kushina was shaking in barely controlled rage. Suddenly the door slid open( this is Japan ya know almost all building have sliding paper doors) and in walked a boy with sun kissed hair( I don't really give a crap it the colour is cuz this is my story and what I say happens or go's) with nine streaks of crimson colored hair, blue almost sapphire eyes( hey everybody else says that's hits eye colour) with a slitted pupil, three whisker marks on each cheek, canines with 3 or 4 cm poking out of his top lip, he was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the front crimson in colour, a black long sleeved coat with crimson flames licking the bottom, and on the back it said in kanji" konoha's crimson fox" black three quarter pants with crimson strips on either side, black ninja shoes, and to top it all of a piece of black cloth tied around his head to keep his hair out of his eyes.( his hair is as long as minatos) He walked in front of Kushina now with all the attention on him he said

"My name is…"

Cliff hanger no jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2 narutos fuck up

Now we can start a chapter

Naruto: about bloody time to

Hey shut up I don't see you writing a story any way someone do the disclaimer

Everyone: NO!

Lee: I shall do the youthful disclaimer rai-inu does not own Naruto.

Thankyou lee at least someone appreciates me now on with the story

It's been six years since the akatsuki was defeated and in those six years everybody's lives have been getting brighter. For example Naruto was finally able to get sasuke to see what he was missing by being an avenger and brought him back to Konoha. After that Naruto was made rokudaime hokage and some of the Konoha twelve decided to settle down. Now let's focus on our favourite jinchuuriki on training grounds 7 (yes I know its team 7 training ground)"aagh!" was the blondes frustrated yell as he threw a three pronged kunai. As it landed with a thunk in a tree about 30 feet away from him he vanished in a yellow flash of light to only reappear in another yellow flash about 2 metres from where he originally was with another frustrated yell he promptly punched the ground creating a 2 by 5 metre crater. "Grrr why can't I do this what the hell did I do wrong I'll try one more time after I look over the scroll" said our favourite orange hokage while walking out of the crater. "so that's how it's done, man I really should take peoples advice and read things before trying it out" said the hyped up blonde because he would be able to do it properly this time after looking over the scroll because you see what he missed out was that he was supposed to put chakra into the seal throwing it. Now because of his excitement of finally being able to do this he hastily drew the seal on the kunai then he put a lot of not his but kyuubis chakra (because he was low on chakra and thought it be best using kyuubis). Just as he threw the kunai he felt two arms around his waist and a shout of.

"Naruto-kun stop!" and with that him and the mysterious person vanished into thin air literally

"ugh where the hell am I." groaned a blonde/crimson haired boy groggily as he sat up and opened his sapphire slitted eyes, then suddenly his eyes suddenly his eyes widened rapidly as he took in his surroundings "this is Konoha forest how the hell did I end up here, oh well might as well get back. But if this is Konoha forest then that means Konoha should be that way." He muttered as he pointed west. Suddenly a bunch of jonin landed in front of him after he registered that there were jonin in front of him he scrambled to stand up at attention.

"Hey kid ya whadda ya think you're doing way out here." Asked one of the jonin.

'What's he mean by that.' Thought the kid. "Oi who you callin kid." He more or less yelled/asked.

"He's callin you a kid because you are one." Said another jonin.

'Why are they so tall?' Thought the blonde/crimson haired boy. " whadda ya mean by that because I'm…not…a.." he stopped mid sentence as it finally clicked so he looked down and checked himself out what followed next was he promptly screamed then fainted.

"Holy shit, let's get him to the hokage fast he'll know what to do." On of the jonins said as another one picked him up and they raced back to Konoha to take the boy to the hokage.

"Hokage –sama hokage-sama." Yelled the jonin that was carrying the Uzumaki as he ran into the hokage's office.

"What is it." the hokage asked the jonin.

"me and my team found this boy on the side of the road after talking with him a bit he looked himself over then screamed and fainted I brought him here thinking you might know what to do about this." Said the jonin as he recapped his interaction with the kid.

"just set him down on the couch over there, when he wakes up I'll talk to him." Said the hokage thinking his day just got interesting.

"Hai hokage-sama." Said the jonin as he placed the boy on the couch and walked out after about an about the blonde/crimson haired boy groaned and sat up on the couch.

'Where am I now?' He thought as he looked at his surroundings. 'the hokage office what am I doing here?' he thought as he looked around that's when he saw the sandaime hokage sitting in the hokage chair. His first thought was jiji but just before he said it he corrected himself." Um what year is this." He asked as the hokage gave him a quizzical look before saying

"1750 why do you ask." Replied the hokage. (Hey I had to come up with some number so don't flame me for it)

'Oh no oh no no no this is before the third great shinobi war which means oh god.' Where his thoughts he only just realized where he was while on the outside he had a terrified expression on his face.

'hmm I wonder what his problem his thought the kami no shinobi (that's what I heard he was called)." Well would you mind telling me what's got you so terrified." He asked the time traveller.

"Um what would you say if I told you I was from the future?" Asked the blonde/crimson haired kid.

"I would probably call you crazy and put you in a mental ward but I'm listening." Replied the slowly aging hokage.

"Well you see I kind of am." He said before quickly adding on. "Let me explain first." The hokage looked thoughtful before nodding giving him the go ahead. So he told the hokage how he got here and what happened after his unexpected time travel who he was in his previous time after the explanation the third had a thoughtful expression on his face before asking.

"So let me get this straight your name is Uzumaki Naruto rokudaime hokage of Konoha and third kyuubi jinchuuriki. Am I correct." After saying this Naruto nodded his head while the hokage looked sceptically at Naruto. "How can I believe that what your saying is true and how can you be the kyuubi jinchuuriki when someone else in Konoha already is." Said/asked the sandaime as Naruto sighed.

"How about I show you." The hokage looked a little more sceptically than before (if that's possible) but after a while he nodded his head giving the go ahead. At this Naruto let his chakra fly and as it started to envelope him it started to turn him yellow and he got an intricate seal on his body. (Basically what he looks like in the manga when he draws on kyuubis chakra) while the kami no shinobi just stared in awe with his jaw on the floor. After holding it for a few more seconds he pulled it back inside himself and stood there with a calm expression on his face. "That is what happens when I pull on the kyuubis chakra and I can also sense everything even emotions." Said the blonde/crimson haired boy. After sitting there for a while still not being able to form words as questions rioted in his head. He was finally able to gain back his calm and calculating face then sighed thinking.

'This is more troublesome than I first thought.' With another sigh he started speaking. "fine I believe. So what are you going to do now." Said the aging hokage as Naruto took on a thoughtful expression.

"well I was thinking maybe going to the academy, go through that then go through the ranks and become hokage again even though I basically am kage level but ya know I think it would be fun going through the ranks again like everybody else." He said with a smile. The sandaime nodded than wrote something on a note and passed it to Naruto.

"Well you better hurry because the academy is about to start." Said the hokage with a smile.

"What do you mean by that? What time is it." Asked the blonde/crimson haired with a confused look on his face.

"8:20 am." Said the hokage still smiling as the boys eyes widened dramatically.

"Oh shit!" he yelled. "I am so going to be late see ya later old man and thanks." He said as he ran out the door hoping to get to the academy fast and not be late. While said old man just chuckled and thought.

'This is going to be very interesting.' Until he noticed his paperwork and groaned while muttering about evil paperwork and not knowing when to leave him alone.

We find our favourite blonde/crimson haired hokage turned kid right outside his classroom panting. 'ugh I'm late again it's almost like I caught kakashi's lateness syndrome.' He thought as he took a quick glance at the clock. As he walked to the door and moved to open it he froze when he heard chanting.

"Tomato face tomato face tomato face." His first thought was along the lines of.

'My mothers in the same class as me.' His next one was. 'Oh no that means my mom and dad are in the same class as me.' As he started to shake from fear because of what he his reaction might be if he saw them. 'Ok now just calm down.' He thought as he schooled his emotions and opened the door to see a red head shaking in barely controlled rage so he walked in hearing the class go quiet from his sudden appearance. He smirked realising all attention was on him then closed the door behind him and walked in front of Kushina then said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki remember it." After he said that the entire class sat there in silence before starting to mutter and whisper to each other saying stuff like.

"Who is this guy?" Or. "Is he related to the tomato look alike." After hearing some of these comments he got annoyed and yelled out.

"If you got something to say, say to my face not behind my back!" after hearing this most of the class became quiet much to the satisfaction of the blonde/crimson haired boy.

"Are you related to tomato face?" The guy that started kushinas name calling asked out as he pointed behind Naruto. As Naruto turned around to see who behind him he saw Kushina looking back at him so he gave her his famous foxy grin and turned back around missing the blush Kushina had on her face thinking.

'Who is this kid and why does he have the same last name as me. Maybe he's related to me.' She thought with some hope before she was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard the boy in front of her say.

"I don't see any tomato's behind me. The only person behind me is a nice and kind girl." Said Naruto with his foxy grin.

"Fine smart ass are you related to that girl behind you." He said but sounded annoyed

"I would rather be related to her than know who you are and yes I am." He started of with a glare but smiled towards the end.

"Ok now stop it you two." Said the chunin to Naruto and the prick (that kid shall officially be known as the prick from now on and I don't know why the chunin didn't step from the start so don't ask why). "And you two go sit down so I can start teaching my class." Finished the chunin as he pointed to the two uzumaki's who went off and sat down in two seats which were conveniently right next to each other as Naruto sat down he said.

"Ok just try to make it more lively cuz all you academy teachers are too boring." He said with a smile while the chunin's eye started to twitch.

"Ok just for that the rest of the day will be nothing but theory." Said the academy teacher with his eye still twitching while the rest of the students groaned in annoyance all the while Naruto was smiling innocently while Kushina had questions raging through her head about the blonde/crimson haired kid beside her while one of her main questions was.

'Is he really related to me?'

As the day went by no more events happened unless you include the teacher randomly getting covered in fluorescent orange as the bell for the end of the day went. And every kid was out the front getting taken home by their parents or running off to go play. Kushina was looking for her relative. Just as she was about to give up the prick and his friends (more like posse) walked up to Kushina. 'What do they want? She groaned and thought as the prick called out.

"Oi tomato what do you think you're doing." He said with arrogance that matched an uchihas. Quite frankly by now she was just about ready to kill him if he said it again.

"Oi tomato I'm talking to you." He said while he stupidly didn't notice she was shaking in so much rage it would make the whimper in fear.

"Yeah tomato he's talking to you so answer him." Said the rest of the pricks little gang and with that comment she snapped (she was going to kill them) so she walked towards them. Once she was right in front of them she unleashed her fury of hell on them for the next 2 hours. All you could hear was the girly screams of the five boys as she beat them half to death from that day onward she was known as the bloody habanero. Once she was done she stood over them her fists covered in blood and parts of her clothes, hair and face with blood in or on it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone whistle in an impressed way and say.

"Remind me never to get you angry." Said the voice. As she turned around she came face to face with the blonde/crimson haired boy she was looking for with a foxy grin on his face and her eye twitched.

"Where the hell have you been!" she yelled at him.

"Standing here watching the maiming. Now you look like you want to ask me a question." Said Naruto still smiling but innocently.

"Is it true what you said." She asked him quietly while he looked at her confused.

"Huh?" was his oh so intelligent answer. (Surely knows how to brake a mood doesn't he)

"That you're my relative." She said somewhat annoyed because of how dense he was.

"Yes it's true. I mean we do look alike and we have the same last name so if that doesn't mean we are related I don't know what would." He said calmly. Then the most unexpected thing happened she hugged him while crying." Hey you okay I didn't mean to make you cry." Said Naruto confused as he returned the hug trying to comfort her.

"No I'm fine I'm just really happy that I finally have some form of family." Said Kushina as she pulled herself out of the hug. Then suddenly they heard someone yell out in anger.

"NARUTO!" they heard and as Naruto turned around he felt a slap connect with his check.

CLIFF HANGER

That's the end of that another wonderful chapter

Naruto: when does Hinata come in?

Hinata: yeah when do I come in?

Soon now be good

Both: fine R&R


End file.
